


From The Mouths of Babes

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [169]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. The Shatterdome is a kindergarten, and kindergarteners sometimes fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Mouths of Babes

"You’re a Hansen!" Herc bellows, his arms full of wriggling Australian brat. Chuck is going off the deep end, cheeks all red, his scream a strangled whistle between his tightly-clenched jaws. "Act like it!" Mako would giggle, but Stacker is giving her a stern look that promises a talking-to later. Not an angry one, a  _very disappointed_  one. She keeps her head down, for the moment, and turns to Ray, picking the bits of grass off his bottom as he rises from where, seconds ago, he’d been sitting on Chuck Hansen and pulling his hair.

He’s got a cut on his lip and scraped knees, and more bruises than a Jaeger has rivets, but that is the extent of his war wounds. Yancy groans and tries not to watch his brother wipe his bloody nose on his sweater. “Raleigh. What do you say to Mr. Pentecost?”

Ray looks at his principal, stands up straight, sniffs a little and says “Becket boys finish what they start.” Yancy goes beet-red, something twitches in Stacker’s neck and Mako decides that maybe, just maybe, boys are a completely different  _kind_ of human who swapped brains out for brawn somewhere in the long-ago.


End file.
